


La neige au bout des doigts

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Loki et Tony profitent d'une soirée d'hiver pour regarder la neige tomber. Et se rappeler combien ils s'aiment.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	La neige au bout des doigts

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 3 : Neige
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il faisait un froid glacial, même lui pouvait le sentir dans l'air, et c'était plutôt inhabituel pour un début décembre. En temps normal, les températures commençaient tout juste à baisser à cette époque, mais, cette année, elles avaient chuté de façon vertigineuse dans les derniers jours de novembre, causant un brusque ralentissement dans la ville, comme si, soudain, tous ses habitants s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une immense toile d'araignée. Nul doute que l'activité reprendrait bien assez tôt, Noël approchant à grands pas, les magasins se verraient ensevelis sous la foule hystérique.

Loki roula des yeux à cette simple pensée. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Noël. Il aimait l'ambiance, les lumières, les décorations, cette magie et cette féerie si particulières qui planaient l'espace de quelques semaines en un voile transparent et scintillant au-dessus d'eux, mais il détestait tout ce qui allait avec.

Tout comme Tony, à son plus grand bonheur. Il se voyait déjà obligé de l'accompagner faire les achats de Noël en plein déluge de cris et de bruit et d'agitation et rien que cette vision d'horreur lui donnait la nausée. Heureusement pour lui, Pepper était la seule capable de lui faire mettre le nez dehors en cette période – et encore, sous couvertde menaces. Pas qu'il sortait davantage le reste de l'année, mais disons qu'à partir de mi-novembre, il semblait se mettre à hiverner jusqu'à la fin janvier, pas avant.

Tony qui admirait le bonhomme de neige qu'il venait de réaliser au sommet de la Tour des Avengers. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, les autres, en personnes à peu près normalement constituées, avaient retrouvé leur famille et leurs amis pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année entourés. Loki devait bien avouer qu'il adorait avoir l'entièreté de la Tour rien que pour eux. C'était calme et reposant et vertigineux, un peu. Mais définitivement agréable. Terriblement agréable. D'autant plus que le super-héros se montrait davantage affectueux et câlin quand il n'y avait pas toute la bande de décérébrés qui lui servaient de collègues pour traîner dans le coin. Lui-même était plus enclin à quelques démonstrations sentimentales. Alors, oui, il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il ne supportait pas, mais beaucoup plus qu'il adorait par dessus tout.

Comme le sourire que l'humain lui lança tandis qu'il lui désignait le tas de neige qui ressemblait vaguement à un bonhomme, pareil à un enfant fier de sa création. Loki se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait probablement pu lui offrir le monde, à ce sourire et à ces yeux bruns étincelants qui ne le lâchaient pas d'un cil. Il lui sourit en retour. Pourtant, bien vite, il nota que les lèvres de son amant prenaient une teinte violette qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que les Midgardiens étaient plus fragiles, même ceux, comme le génie, qui aimaient à clamer le contraire. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit sur ses pieds et épousseta la neige sur son long manteau.

― Tu as froid. Rentrons, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tony secoua fermement la tête.

― Il ne fait pas si froid.

― Tu es frigorifié, contra le dieu en croisant les bras devant l'entêtement, pourtant familier, du mortel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et eut une moue dédaigneuse.

― Je vais très bien. En plus, il doit neiger ce soir. Raison de plus pour rester.

Loki roula des yeux, encore, et se résigna, encore. Il aurait du en avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps, mais, chaque fois, l'acharnement presque obsessionnel du milliardaire le surprenait. En plus de l'agacer au plus haut point.

― Une fois qu'il aura neigé, tu accepteras de rentrer ?

― J'accepterai tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, roucoula-t-il de son timbre exagérément mielleux.

Se détournant pour dissimuler un éclat de rire qu'il peinait à contenir, le dieu leva les bras et, d'un geste empli de grâce et de contrôle, décrivit de larges courbes du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, les flocons de neige se mirent à tomber. D'abord par dizaines, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'écouler en épais rideaux crémeux et recouvrir les cheveux et les cils de Tony de perles gelées. Celui-ci était aux anges, admirant l'étrange chorégraphie que Loki exécutait avec facilité et concentration, la bouche pincée.

Il était magnifique. Il l'était toujours, mais, en cet instant, alors qu'il était dans son élément, alors que la magie dansait autour de lui, dessinait un halo bleuté contre sa silhouette, alors que le froid s'accentuait, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Celui de Tony disparut quelque part dans sa gorge, en tout cas. À genoux dans la glace, il observait le Géant du Givre à l'œuvre et il songea qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, une éternité peut-être, sans jamais s'en lasser. Il aurait sûrement fini par mourir congelé, mais peu lui importait, puisqu'il avait déjà un aperçu du paradis.

La magie ne produit jamais rien de bon, lui avait-on dit, il y avait de cela fort longtemps. Il l'avait cru, avait eu honte de la sienne, avait tenté de la cacher, de la restreindre, de l'annihiler. En vain. Et, aujourd'hui, il se félicitait de n'y être jamais parvenu. Parce que la magie produisait une des plus belles choses qui lui avaient été données de voir au cours de sa très longue existence.

Elle produisait le bonheur d'Anthony Stark.

Et c'était amplement suffisant.

Il puisa un peu plus dans ses forces pour faire durer le spectacle, ainsi que les étoiles dans les yeux du mortel. Les arabesques argentées virevoltèrent dans le noir du ciel, créant un contraste saisissant tandis que ce qui semblait être de la poussière de Lune tombait sur les pommettes de Tony. C'était frais comme de la neige et il ouvrit la bouche pour recueillir les flocons sur sa langue. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que Loki et sa magie merveilleuse, Loki et sa danse seulement connue de lui, Loki et sa maîtrise parfaite du froid.

Loki qu'il ne put résister à attirer dans une étreinte où il prit soin de ne pas toucher sa peau qu'il savait glaciale. Le dieu referma ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et le serra contre son cœur battant la chamade, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux couverts de neige. Habilement, Tony parvint à les déstabiliser et les faire basculer dans la poudreuse, un éclat de rire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se pressait contre le flanc du mage.

La voûte céleste s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, disparaissant dans l'horizon. Les étoiles, ce soir-là, brillaient plus que jamais. Le moment était parfait, encore plus parfait que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Tony en venait même à oublier le froid, qui le dévorait pourtant tout entier, engourdissant ses mains et piquant son visage, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Parce que, à cet instant très précis, son passé, sa souffrance, ses démons s'évaporèrent en un nuage de fumée que la légère brise emporta au loin. Remplacés par les doigts de Loki sur sa nuque, le mince soulèvement de sa poitrine sous sa joue au fil de ses respirations, son souffle sur son front. Il s'était rarement senti aussi calme et apaisé que maintenant.

Aussi en paix.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu t'aimer, vint la voix un peu rauque du dieu.

La bouche remuant contre sa peau le fit frissonner et il s'obligea à se secouer pour chasser la torpeur qui le gagnait. Sa main se faufila sous le manteau de son amant, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

― Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais nul pour les déclarations d'amour ? Parce que t'es vraiment nul, lui signifia-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Il le sentit rire sous lui, aussi il releva le menton pour trouver son sourire.

― C'est parce que tu ne me laisses pas terminer.

― Excuse-moi, ta Majesté, je t'en prie, continue.

La main sur sa nuque migra vers son épaule, qu'elle agrippa fermement et rapprocha encore un peu plus.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu t'aimer, et maintenant c'est bien la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. Je t'aime bien au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, Anthony.

Ses yeux refusaient obstinément de croiser les siens. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement à l'aise avec ce genre de discours, ils leur arrivaient de murmurer un rapide mais non moins sincère « je t'aime » le matin en quittant le lit ou avant de s'endormir, au creux des heures opaques de la nuit, mais ils étaient définitivement plus à l'aise avec leur sarcasme et leurs taquineries enfantines. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Ils connaissaient l'étendu de l'amour qui les unissait, ils pouvaient l'apercevoir en un regard. Aussi, les mots leur apparaissaient souvent comme dérisoires.

Mais, ce soir, ils avaient un goût particulier. Un goût de spontanéité qui les laissait tous deux un peu étourdis et au bord du gouffre. Qui les laissait sans voix, et sans souffle.

Tony se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches du dieu, le prenant par surprise. Il se surprenait lui-même, pour tout dire, mais il avait besoin de capturer son attention, il avait besoin de se noyer dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il avait besoin de toucher son âme et d'y lier la sienne. Ses mains trouvèrent celles de Loki, leurs doigts s'enlaçant, s'accrochant, et peu importait le froid, la brûlure de leur proximité effaçait tout le reste. Seuls restaient les frissons qui le parcouraient de part en part. Seule restait la buée de sa respiration haletante.

― Je t'aime tellement, arriva enfin la réponse, qui ressemblait davantage à un râle. Je t'aime.

L'immortel fondit sur la bouche de l'humain, la ravissant de la plus tendre des façons, tandis que la neige se mettait à tomber pour de bon cette fois. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas, sombrant corps et âme dans leur baiser.

Le génie était à peu près sûr que ses tremblements n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le froid, désormais.


End file.
